


Ringing in the New Year

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: This was another prompt request from Hal for his Secret Santa: "New year eve, Yu and Yosuke have the next day off and mutually agree they want to do nothing but have sex till the next day. Bonus if Yosuke says "we've been at it since last year."  Hopefully you like what I have done with this prompt ^^
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019





	Ringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harenchiou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenchiou/gifts).



“How the hell did I get myself roped into this again?” Yosuke asked aloud from where he was leaning on the table in the karaoke room his friends had rented for the evening. Everyone ignored him, just as he expected them to, and he rolled his eyes before letting out a huff and leaning back while crossing his arms. 

They had moments earlier been having a fun time, taking turns singing, eating, drinking, and being locked in a lively conversation. The conversation had suddenly turned nostalgic as they talked about some of their escapades in high school, before a topic Yosuke would rather continue to pretend to forget came up. “Remember when we played the King’s game?” Rise had kicked off, starting a discussion that was much too animated for Yosuke’s liking. He and Naoto had exchanged nervous looks, both of them having a sinking suspicion where the discussion was going. Last time they had played, everyone had been drunk on the atmosphere; this time their friends were actually tipsy – there was no telling what they would do.

Not long afterward, Rise and Chie with the help of a very enthusiastic Teddie had most of the group talked into playing, including their leader much to Yosuke’s dismay. He didn’t know what it was, but his boyfriend always seemed to have a weird fascination with events that made Yosuke uncomfortable. Yu definitely liked to see Yosuke squirm, although he never took things too far and always managed to make up for it in other ways. 

The door to the karaoke room swung open as Rise triumphantly returned with chopsticks she had scribbled numbers on, with one being marked by a crown to designate it as the King’s. “You all ready to play?” she asked excitedly, and moments later everyone was picking out a stick with Yukiko kicking things off as the first “king.” Just like last time, the atmosphere soon became weird with lots of giggling and risqué demands. 

Yosuke and Naoto were yet again the only two that didn’t seem drunk on the atmosphere, and both of them were on edge as they watched the proceedings. Yosuke had so far managed to remain unscathed, although he knew his luck could only go so far, while Naoto had very reluctantly been given a piggyback ride by Teddie around the room. The vision had given Yosuke flashbacks to his own piggyback incident and his heart had reached out to his friend in her predicament.

Once Teddie had set Naoto back down, it was time for yet another round. Yosuke’s hands felt sweaty as he reluctantly reached for a chopstick, pulling it out and looking down at the number four. Yet again, he wasn’t the king. On the one hand, being king meant he didn’t have to worry about someone forcing him into something weird, but on the other he didn’t really want to have to come up with an idea himself. “Looks like I’m the king,” a low, husky voice said into his ear, and Yosuke suddenly tensed. He turned to look at Yu who was staring him down, and he felt uneasy. The last time Yu had been the king…

“Yay, sensei is the King! What is your heart’s desire?” Teddie cheered from Yu’s other side. Everyone looked at Yu expectantly while Yosuke had the sudden urge to flee.

“As king, I hereby declare that number four will have to sit on my lap for the remainder of the evening,” Yu replied, tone even although a hint of amusement was in his eyes.

Yosuke immediately protested. “I think your demand is just a _little_ unreasonable,” he started to say, a blush forming on his face as he considered the fact all of his friends would be watching. “I mean, the whole evening? We’re going to be here for several hours…”

“The king has spoken,” Chie spoke up from across him, looking delighted at the opportunity to tease him. “You know the rules, Yosuke. Or would you rather be punished?”

Yosuke’s face paled – he seriously didn’t want to know what kind of “punishment” his friends would come up with, especially in their inebriated states. “C’mon, partner,” he begged, pitching a slight whine to his voice that sometimes worked. 

Yu merely patted his lap while raising an eyebrow at Yosuke, who bit back a groan. It seemed Yu wouldn’t be swayed this time. Yosuke stood up, trying to ignore the amused stares of his friends as he began sliding his way to where he was awkwardly standing between Yu and the edge of the table. Before he had a chance to steady himself to sit, Yu tugged at him and pulled him into his lap, causing Yosuke to stumble into his arms with a yelp as Yu securely wrapped them around him. “Seriously dude?” Yosuke complained as the rest of the team clapped and cheered.

Yu merely nuzzled his head against Yosuke’s neck while keeping his arms securely around his stomach, before sliding the chopsticks out of Yosuke’s hand so he could give both of theirs to Kanji who was collecting them for the next round. “How did you know I was number four?” Yosuke whispered.

“Intuition,” Yu murmured directly into Yosuke’s ear, his smooth voice sending a shiver up his spine.

“Bullshit,” Yosuke grumbled, and he felt Yu’s chuckle against his back.

When the next round started, a drawn out session due to the fact Kanji was selected king and was understandably nervous about what demand to make, Yosuke found his attention drawn away from worriedly watching the proceedings to the feeling of one of Yu’s hands slipping under his shirt while his lips began grazing his neck. “What are you doing?” he hissed as Yu’s fingers were tracing back and forth above the lip of his jeans.

“Hmmm?” Yu murmured, switching sides so he could begin peppering kisses along the other side of Yosuke’s neck.

Yosuke glanced out at his friends, and was relieved to realize that no one had noticed; they were all too busy teasing Kanji and getting the younger man increasingly flustered. “You know what I mean,” Yosuke replied, keeping his voice low while trying his best to sound irritated. “You should stop before the others…Ah!” Yosuke’s hands flew to his mouth to cover it, and he felt his cheeks burn as he hurriedly looked out at his friends again to see if any of them had heard him. Fortunately, it seemed the others were being loud enough to drown out his little moan. Yu’s fingers had moved from his stomach to dipping below his jeans so they could trace his hip bone, an area he was well aware Yosuke was a little sensitive over. Yu continued to run his fingers along Yosuke’s v-line, and Yosuke’s mind began to grow hazy as he squirmed in Yu’s lap at his touch.

Suddenly, Yu’s fingers stopped and withdrew, causing Yosuke to feel momentarily disappointed until he realized Yu had also stopped nibbling at his neck and was now turning in their chopsticks. It appeared Kanji had finally made a decision and his round was over. ‘How the hell did he manage to pay attention?’ Yosuke thought distractedly; he had been fully immersed in his partner’s touch and had somehow forgotten the rest of the team was there. ‘Damn it…’

Once the next round started, another one that was taking awhile since Yukiko was king again and was purposefully drawing out the suspense, Yu returned back to his earlier ministrations, and this time Yosuke didn’t protest. His mind fell into a hazy fog again and his head lolled back as Yu began sucking on his neck and working his hand back down Yosuke’s pants. Yosuke began to realize that something hard was pressing against his back, and that he was starting to grow tight himself. He suddenly couldn’t take it anymore.

Yosuke gripped Yu’s wrist, surprising his boyfriend who stopped what he was doing and pulled away to give him a questioning look. He looked concerned, and Yosuke realized he was probably thinking he had gone too far. While he probably had, that was definitely not what was on Yosuke’s mind. “Let’s go home,” he murmured in Yu’s ear, before getting up and tugging Yu up behind him. The others were all laughing at Chie who had turned white as a ghost upon looking at whatever horrific image Yukiko had cajoled her into as her demand, so they didn’t notice as the two of them slipped outside. 

“Is everything ok?” Yu asked, still confused, and Yosuke let out a huff before turning to face him.

“ _I_ am planning on finishing what _you_ started,” he said, pressing his finger into Yu’s chest before pointedly staring down at the obvious tent in Yu’s pants.

Yu didn’t look at all apologetic as his gaze lifted back up to meet Yosuke’s. “I’m not sure what you mean,” he replied, and Yosuke rolled his eyes before grabbing Yu’s hand and dragging him quickly down the hall and outside into the chilly night. It was crowded on the streets of Tokyo as people made their way to their New Year’s destinations, so Yosuke had to weave them both through the crowd so he could get them to the train station. Fortunately, the karaoke place was close to the station and their apartment was only a few stops away. 

Once Yu and Yosuke were on the packed train, Yosuke carefully positioned himself between Yu and the subway door so he could return the favor from earlier. Yosuke hooked his fingers into the beltloop of Yu’s pants to steady himself before leaning forward to Yu’s neck, exposed due to his habit of popping his collar, pressing heated kisses along his neck and collarbone while Yu did his best to keep a grip on the strap he was holding to keep them steady. Yosuke felt Yu tilt his head as he was glancing around the train to see if anyone had noticed, and he grinned against Yu’s neck before lightly biting down, feeling his chest tighten as Yu sucked in his breath in surprise. 

Yosuke glanced up at Yu, a devious glint in his eyes, and Yu stared back, his expression both conflicted and aroused. Yosuke used one hand to slide it up Yu’s shirt, exposing a glimpse of his abs in the process, as his fingers trailed up Yu’s toned chest to their intended target. Yu let out a light gasp as Yosuke slowly traced his finger around Yu’s nipple, feeling as it began to grow hard under his touch. Yu buried his head into Yosuke’s shoulder and grit his teeth in order to avoid making another sound; everyone was respectfully keeping their voices low on the train so it would be very likely someone would hear him. Yosuke had discovered that while he was personally not sensitive at all in that region, Yu was particularly sensitive and had come undone the first time Yosuke had touched him there. Yu pressed against Yosuke, fidgeting under his touch, and Yosuke couldn’t help but feel satisfied that _he_ was the one making Yu squirm now.

“Everything alright?” he asked, tone light as Yu wrapped his free arm around Yosuke’s shoulders like he was hanging on for dear life. Yosuke was honestly surprised he was still managing to hold onto the train strap, although it made it easier for his access to Yu’s chest.

Yu merely nodded against Yosuke’s shoulder, shivering as Yosuke switched sides and began to work his fingers around Yu’s other nipple. The feeling of pleasure forming under Yosuke’s touch was causing Yu’s dick to throb, and he pressed himself more incessantly against his boyfriend, willing the train to reach their stop so they could hurry home. At this rate, he was going to lose his mind.

Fortunately for Yu’s last shred of sanity, the train finally slowed as it reached their stop, and Yosuke’s fingers slid back out from under his shirt. Yu immediately missed his touch and pouted as Yosuke pulled away in order to step onto the busy train platform. His hand found Yu’s again and he pulled him through the line of people waiting to board the train. “We’re almost there,” Yosuke encouraged him, squeezing Yu’s hands as they made their way through the turnstile and back up the stairs to the street level. They both raced down the sidewalk, weaving between people while hand in hand with one single goal in mind – to get to the privacy of their home.

Finally, the end was in sight, and they were both relieved as they saw the familiar blocky apartment building that they had been living in since college. They were practically flying the remaining distance, taking the stairs instead of waiting on the elevator as they made their way up to the third floor. While Yosuke attempted to dig the key to their apartment out of his pocket, Yu finally lost his patience and he pressed Yosuke against the door before hungrily attacking his mouth. Yosuke briefly lost focus by the sudden onslaught of Yu’s searing kisses, and for a moment he allowed Yu to push his leg between his own in order to grind against him. Yosuke let out a loud moan, and the only thing that snapped him out of it was the odd echo it caused in the hallway. “Shit,” Yosuke cursed, pulling his mouth away and twisting his back to Yu before he could capture it again. 

Yu was both dazed and confused by the sudden change, his brain only comprehending the fact that where there was once a Yosuke there suddenly wasn’t anymore. He tugged at Yosuke’s shirt, trying to get him to turn around so they could continue where they left off, but Yosuke gently shrugged him off as his fingers finally found the keys located in his pocket. He triumphantly pulled them out and unlocked the door, before turning around and grabbing Yu in order to continue their kiss as he walked them backward into the apartment.

Yu followed eagerly, somehow managing not to trip both of them in his haste, the two of them having participated in this dance before. Yosuke led them both to the couch, since it was the closest thing to the door; he didn’t want to take too long since at this point they were both already close due to how long they had been getting worked up. He pushed Yu onto the couch and reached for his belt, fully ready to jerk them both off, and was surprised when Yu placed his hand over Yosuke’s in order to stop him. Yosuke looked up, before tilting his head to give Yu a questioning look. “What’s up?” he asked.

“I want you to fuck me,” Yu said, suddenly looking more lucid than he had seconds ago with his expression completely sincere. Yosuke stilled at the sudden turn of events.

“You sure?” he asked. “It’ll take a little more time since I’ll have to get you ready…”

“Please,” Yu begged, gray eyes boring into Yosuke’s. His need was written all over his face, and Yosuke was never one to deny his partner.

“Jeeze, ok,” Yosuke replied, stepping away to the small table they had next to the couch. He slid out the drawer to pull out some lube and a condom. When he turned around, he saw that Yu had already pulled off his clothes and was crouched down on the couch while holding a pillow to his chest. Yosuke could tell by how thick his cock had grown where it was resting against his stomach how close he was. Normally he would tease at Yu’s cock a bit to get him feeling good while he prepped him, but Yosuke knew that at this point Yu would come if he attempted that and he had made his preferences clear; he wanted Yosuke to fuck him so that’s what he was going to get.

Yosuke kicked off his shoes and unzipped his pants before stepping out of them and moments later tossed off his long sleeve shirt and his boxers. He then uncapped the lubricant and poured a good amount onto his hand; Yu always teased him that he used too much, but Yosuke always treated his partner with care. Even when they were in the heat of the moment, he wanted to make sure Yu felt good and he didn’t hurt him. Once he was sure his hands wouldn’t feel cold to Yu, Yosuke slowly began rubbing his finger in a circle around Yu’s entrance, making sure it was nice and slick before he slid his first finger inside. Yu was hot and tight, but also soft, and Yosuke felt his tip wet in anticipation. He leaned over Yu and slowly pressed a kiss against the back of his neck as he continued to work his finger inside of him. His boyfriend let out a sigh of satisfaction, and Yosuke felt Yu’s muscles finally begin to relax. He worked in a second finger, before moving his kisses along Yu’s broad shoulders and upper back, smiling as Yu rocked back against him in anticipation. Yosuke worked in a third finger, carefully stretching Yu out until he was satisfied that Yu would be good.

“Yosuke…” Yu begged, and Yosuke pressed a final kiss against his hair before pulling out the lube and the condom. Yosuke rolled the condom onto his dick, already weeping and ready to enter Yu, before rubbing a hearty amount of lubricant on it.

“Ready, partner?” he asked, and Yu nodded before clutching the pillow to his chest and waiting. Using one hand, Yosuke positioned his dick at Yu’s entrance while he used the other to grip Yu’s side so he could slide into him. Yosuke’s breath hitched in his throat as Yu’s warmth enveloped him, as it did every single time, and he slowly worked his way down until he was fully sheathed in his partner. “Feel good?” he gasped out, before biting his lip over how amazing it felt to be united with Yu again. In retrospect, Yu’s request was a godsend.

Yu’s response was to wiggle his hips, causing Yosuke to gasp as a thrum of pleasure shot up his dick at the sensation. “Hey, watch it,” he yelped, before gripping Yu’s hips in order to steady him. “If you want this to be done right that is…”

“I do,” Yu moaned. “But please, hurry.”

Yosuke didn’t have to be told twice. He continued to grip Yu’s hips as he rocked in and out, eyes closed as he got lost in the tight heat inside his boyfriend. He was quickly coming to his edge, but was trying to hold himself back as he worked on finding the one spot that he knew would bring Yu pleasure. He angled himself lower before sliding a hand back up along Yu’s chest to find his nipple again. It was still hard from earlier, and Yosuke began to pinch and pull at it, causing Yu to rock back against him while he let out a light moan. “I’m close,” he gasped out.

“I am too,” Yosuke replied, although he was feeling concerned now. He wanted to do this right – why was he having such a hard time finding it? Finally, Yosuke knew he had hit the right spot when Yu let out a sharp gasp and tensed around his dick. That was all Yosuke needed. He picked up his pace, dick throbbing as it pressed against Yu’s prostate, causing Yu’s legs to tremble beneath him. Yosuke let go of Yu’s chest in order to hold him steady, knowing at any moment he could lose strength in his legs. ‘Just hold on a bit longer,’ he thought as he watched Yu’s arms grip the pillow even tighter. After a few more thrusts, Yosuke was finally unable to hold back any longer and he came while buried in Yu, pressing his forehead against his back as he gasped out Yu’s name.

Yu finally came afterward, both from hearing his name called out and from Yosuke’s final thrust. Yu’s legs finally gave out and he collapsed on the couch as Yosuke slowly pulled out of him and sank down next to him, pulling Yu against his chest as they both came down from their high. After several minutes, Yu slid his eyes open and met Yosuke’s who had been gazing adoringly at him as he recovered. Yu leaned forward to press a kiss against Yosuke’s mouth as a sign of appreciation to let him know what a good job he did. Yosuke kissed back, a warm a gentle kiss, before pulling away and getting up to toss the condom in the trash. “We should probably go ahead and get you cleaned up,” he commented, eyeing the cum that had splattered on Yu’s chest and the lube around his ass.

“Please take good care of me, partner,” Yu lightly teased as Yosuke helped him off the couch. His legs were still a little unsteady and he leaned on Yosuke as they made their way to the shower. “Clean me up well,” he added as Yosuke got the water going. 

Yosuke’s ears turned red but he did his best to stamp down his embarrassment. “I always do, don’t I?” he asked confidently as his hand tested the water, wanting to make sure it was good and hot before they stepped inside.

“You do,” Yu agreed, pressing a kiss between Yosuke’s shoulders. Yosuke tensed, especially as Yu’s hands began to wander down his back. 

“I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you,” he protested, before gently pushing Yu into the shower. Yu grinned at him as his hair slid over his eyes and tendrils of water began making their way down his chest from the spray of the water.

“You already did such a good job earlier, making sure I was fully satiated,” he replied as he offered a hand to Yosuke before drawing him in the shower after him. Yosuke slid the shower door closed behind them, trapping them in the steamy heat of the shower. “You provided exemplary service – I am a highly satisfied customer.” As Yu spoke, he was squirting their body wash onto their loofah and lathering it up. His eyes met Yosuke’s, and Yosuke was surprised by the amount of fire and energy they still seemed to hold. It looked like Yu was quickly regaining strength and wasn’t quite finished with him for the evening. Yosuke’s heart skipped a beat as Yu stepped forward, and began to wipe the loofah up and down Yosuke’s chest.

“Shouldn’t we be cleaning you up first?” Yosuke asked, reaching for it, but Yu stopped him.

“I think you need to listen to your full review first,” he replied, turning Yosuke around and pulling him back against his chest as he continued to wash him. Yosuke groaned in frustration, well aware of what Yu was trying to do and already feeling fully embarrassed. “The way you expertly took care of me earlier, ensuring my every wish was granted,” Yu started, loofah drawing circles around Yosuke’s chest and stomach as his other hand slid down to cup Yosuke’s ass. Yosuke leaned back against him, already feeling himself growing hard again at his boyfriend’s praise. “You were so tender as you prepped me, making sure I would feel no pain and only pleasure.” Yu’s voice was velvet in his ears, and Yosuke melted as his partner began lovingly cleaning each part of his body, trailing wet kisses along his chest and back between words of praise. Once Yu was satisfied Yosuke was both clean and aroused, he quickly ran the loofah over his own body, rinsing off their earlier activities in order to prepare for what was next.

He then turned off the shower and toweled them both dry, taking pride in the fact that it was now Yosuke’s turn to be in a needy daze as he kept getting in Yu’s way while he attempted to dry them off, pressing against him and trying to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Yu barely managed to resist him, knowing that they didn’t want to sleep in damp sheets that night, and fully aware that he wanted to make sure Yosuke was the one taken care of this time. Yu gazed at his boyfriend, his damp hair messily falling into his eyes as Yosuke stared back, eyes begging him to continue, and Yu felt warmth build in his chest at how sexy he looked. “Now it’s my turn to return the favor,” he said, voice tender as he pressed a gentle kiss against Yosuke’s very willing lips. He then swept Yosuke into his arms, laughing as he protested loudly while gripping his shoulders in a panic, before walking them into their bedroom. He carefully lay Yosuke on the bed before digging out the lube and a condom that they kept in their bedside drawer, setting them on top of the drawer for now so he could easily get to them later.

He then climbed onto the bed and leaned over Yosuke, capturing his lips for a series of long, languid kisses as his hands traced the outline of Yosuke’s chest and slowly made their way down to his stomach. “You’re so sexy,” Yu sighed against his lips, as his fingers began to trace along Yosuke’s inner thighs. Yosuke’s response was to press his lips against Yu’s collarbone, before his fingers made their way to his nipples, forming slow circles around them and causing Yu to lightly whimper at how good it felt. He couldn’t have that though – he was supposed to be the one causing Yosuke to come undone.

Yu reached down and began lightly running his finger at the expanse of skin right above Yosuke’s dick, grinning as he felt Yosuke gasp against his shoulder while his fingers stilled against his chest. Yu teasingly began to touch all around the area, causing Yosuke to pull himself against Yu in an attempt to press them together, but Yu managed to steady him, grinning at the light whine that formed in the back of Yosuke’s throat. “Not yet,” he lightly admonished, before he began peppering kisses along Yosuke’s throat like he had back at the party. Yosuke melted at the sensation, since his neck was a particularly sensitive area, and once Yu was sure Yosuke had lost himself to his touch, he finally made the move to run his finger along the length of Yosuke’s dick.

Yosuke gasped before letting out a satisfied groan, and Yu felt warmth pool in his belly at the sound. He enjoyed unwinding Yosuke and bringing him pleasure, and he slowly began to work at his cock, hand expertly running up and down the length before his thumb ran circles around the tip. He watched as Yosuke’s skin began to take on a rosy flush, and felt his dick began to stiffen at his touch. “You’re so good, Yosuke,” Yu sighed as he straddled him and finally reached over for the lubricant. 

“What do you mean?” Yosuke asked, voice thick while half lidded eyes peered up at him in confusion. 

“You respond just the way I want you to,” Yu replied, voice encouraging as he slicked his fingers.

“Partner…” Yosuke groaned, his dick twitching at the praise. “You’re such a tease…”

“I’m only speaking the truth,” Yu said, using one hand to slide up and down Yosuke’s cock as the other made its way down to his ass. He easily slid a finger into Yosuke’s entrance, slowly working it around and pressing until Yosuke let out a whimper as he found what he was looking for. “See? Just how I want you to,” he teased, before sliding in another finger as he continued to pump Yosuke’s dick. Yosuke’s head was pressed back against the pillow and he had squeezed his eyes shut as he panted under Yu’s touch. Yu pressed a kiss to his chest, enjoying the show of Yosuke writhing underneath him. He worked in another finger and slowly began stretching Yosuke out, finally letting go of his dick as he felt pre-cum begin to form at the tip. It looked like his partner was ready, and he didn’t want him to go over the edge quite yet.

Yu pulled his fingers from Yosuke’s ass as he reached for the lube and the condom, prepping himself before hooking Yosuke’s legs over his shoulders. He enjoyed being able to see Yosuke when having sex, and watching his face as it was overcome with pleasure. Yu gripped Yosuke’s thighs as his tip hit his entrance, and his dick throbbed in anticipation as it slowly worked its way inside. Yosuke let out a moan, especially since Yu was already angled the right way to immediately hit his prostate once he was fully sheathed. Yu slid one hand back down to Yosuke’s cock, gripping it and slowly pumping again as he set a steady rhythm and rocked in and out of his boyfriend. Yosuke soon joined in on the rhythm, rocking his hips in order to meet him, and letting out little moans and whimpers as Yu continued to press against that circle of pleasure over and over. Yosuke wrapped both of his arms around Yu’s neck, body trembling due to how close he was, and Yu leaned forward to capture Yosuke’s lips with his, their warm breath mingling as they both gasped for air between kisses. Yu was also getting close now, and right as they were both about to tumble over the edge, they were surprised as they could loudly hear both of their message tones suddenly going off in the other room in a frantic series of pings.

Yu came immediately afterward, and based on the warm, sticky mess that suddenly splashed against his stomach he realized Yosuke did as well. Yu collapsed down into Yosuke’s warm embrace, brain a hazy mess as he came off his high while also trying to figure out what had just happened. Yosuke began running a soothing hand through his silky hair, and Yu buried his head against Yosuke’s neck as he allowed himself to be comforted by the sensation. Finally, their post-orgasmic glow began to wear off, and Yu began to put two and two together over what had happened. Underneath him, he felt Yosuke tilt his head before his partner let out a warm chuckle. “Damn, we really had sex into the New Year,” he commented as he saw the time, and they both realized that the text messages were probably their friends wishing them a Happy New Year.

“We should do this again next year,” Yu deadpanned, and Yosuke rolled his eyes before pushing Yu off of him so he could grab their phones and a towel to clean them off. They ignored the messages from their friends for now, a little embarrassed over what they had been in the middle of and deciding they could respond in the morning, before pulling on their pajamas and cuddling together, fully spent from their evening of debauchery. Yosuke was the first one to finally drift off, his breath evening out as he snuggled into Yu’s chest, and Yu smiled as he watched Yosuke sleep for a little while, his expression soft and calm in a way it rarely was when awake. Yosuke was usually full of a nervous energy most of the time and only seemed to fully relax when it was just the two of them. Yu liked that he was one of he rare few that got to see this side to his partner. Yu pressed a kiss against Yosuke’s forehead before wrapping his arms around him, allowing his eyes to finally drift shut as he fell asleep in the early morning hours of the New Year.

Meanwhile, back at the party, the rest of their friends had noticed their absence shortly after they had left. When they hadn’t returned, they had begun speculating on what could have happened. “Hmmm, I wonder where our sempais could have run off to?” Rise commented as she tapped her phone against her chin.

“Obviously they got lost coming back from the bathroom,” Chie replied with a snort.

“Or they got swept up in each other’s arms and ran off to elope!” Teddie said, eyes sparkling at the idea.

“You do know Yosuke-sempai has been planning to propose for months,” Rise chided. “They are _definitely_ having a wedding.”

“Or they could have stepped out for a breath of fresh air and were tragically attacked by yakuza,” Yukiko said, looking way too excited at the idea.

Chie shook her head at her, before saying, “I think the two of them could hold their own just fine.”

“Based on the evidence,” Naoto started, eyes full of amusement, before she was suddenly cut off.

“They probably left to go fu…” Kanji bluntly interrupted, before Rise smacked him on the arm.

“We know, Kanji, yeesh,” she replied.

Later, when it was finally getting close to midnight, another debate sprung up on whether or not they should message their absent team members. Chie finally ended the debate. “They left hours ago, so there’s no way they could still have stamina left,” she reasoned, so at the stroke of midnight they all messaged their friends, sending them their well wishes for the New Years. When they didn’t get a response, they couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed while desperately hoping their friends had merely fallen asleep.


End file.
